world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022215ThiagoDoir
transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 21:20 -- 09:23 TA: Thiago walks up to Doir in the hallway. "Excuse me?" His tone is friendly and pleasant. 09:23 GA: Dina spins around from etching 'doir was here' into the wall. "um. whats the story, morning glory?" 09:24 TA: He smiles nicely. "You have experience with shenanicite, is that right?" 09:25 GA: "yeah... thiago..." Dina narrows her eyes. 09:26 TA: "How do you think it should be used, as a page specially?" He smiles. 09:27 GA: "how do you feel watching one of your friends get beheaded right in front of you? :/" 09:29 TA: "Friend Doir, don't misjudge me, I am desensitized to that. / My father and I were pirates since I was but a youth. / Besides, I did not know Fate all that well in the first place." 09:30 GA: "i know about your tricks, you, uh, witch, eater" 09:30 TA: "...sorry?" 09:30 TA: He tilts his head in genuine confusion. 09:30 GA: "i know that youre still out to eat my witch friends and steal their noggins for your dark purposes!" 09:30 TA: "Excuse me?" 09:31 GA: "dont you play dumb with me!" Dina pulls out a ball gag with bite marks in it. "you remember this!" 09:31 TA: "Frankly I have no clue what you mean." He looks a little put off by the ball gag. "And why are you showing your S and M toys to me?" 09:32 GA: "shut your lip, potato chip! i know youre the shapeshifty bad guy from halloweentownland on prospit that we defeated! or were, in another timeline?" 09:32 GA: "will be?" 09:32 TA: Thiago just blinks. 09:32 TA: "Sir." 09:33 TA: "Have you taken your medication?" 09:33 GA: "what? no, i dont have any." 09:33 TA: "Ah..." 09:33 TA: Thiago nods slowly. 09:34 GA: "look, just ask uh, that acenia chick, or um, merrow guy. they were there!" 09:34 GA: "you tried to eat the acenia chick with your wand of skulls!" 09:35 TA: "Acenia is my sister and a dear friend to me. / And the Prince is my sworn leader, I act only for him." Thiago frowns. "Your accusations wound me, sir." 09:35 GA: Dina shrugs. "well whatever, what did you want?" 09:35 TA: "Yes, well..." 09:36 TA: "Shenanicite, how would you use it, sir page? 09:37 GA: "ah, shenanicite. its used to break the rules. you are a page, yes? you can change your class to something better, where you get real powers." 09:37 GA: "i wouldnt recommend just boosting your aspect up to +5 because then you learn nothing." 09:37 GA: "and thats kind of important to being a page." 09:38 TA: "So I can change my class, which class would you recommend, sir?" 09:38 GA: "ah, well, heirs and maids have wings, the rest have ladders, and pages have ropes." 09:38 GA: "but there are other things you could use it for too. shenanicite lets you get up to shenanigans and break the rules." 09:39 GA: "also, i think it might be radioactive, so dont hold it for too long or you might become sterile." 09:39 TA: Thiago nods. "Noted." 09:40 TA: ((sec)) 09:44 TA: "Heirs and maids are the best, followed by sylphs, princes, theives, / rogues, mages, seers, witches, knights, bards, and lords, then pages suck." 09:44 TA: Thiago nods, then pauses. 09:44 TA: "Why are there thirteen classes, but we only had 12 kids?" 09:45 GA: "thirteen?" 09:45 GA: "um, hold on, i never counted them" 09:45 TA: Thiago thinks for a moment. "Yes, why do we not have a lord?" 09:46 TA: "I heard Jack is a lord." 09:46 GA: "lord? yeah, thats not a normal class." 09:47 TA: "What's so 'not normal' about it?" 09:47 GA: Dina shrugs. "iunno, ask him yourself. its just not a thing people normally get." 09:47 GA: "he hacked it in." 09:47 TA: "Hmm." 09:48 GA: "you could change your class to that, i guess, but i dont think shenanicite can even do that." 09:48 TA: "Well, how would Jack have done it?" 09:48 GA: "with his hacks" 09:48 GA: "the ones that hack the world? i can do them too, but i aint botherin." 09:49 GA: "anyway, he did it on entry, so. shrug. too late." 09:49 GA: "you could try?" 09:49 TA: "I think I might, but I'll confer with the others firstly." 09:49 GA: "id just save it for emergencies." 09:50 GA: "like if youre badly injured, you could probably shenanicite the damage off your sheet, or shenanicite yourself away from danger." 09:51 TA: "That sounds like such a temporary use for it, though." 09:51 GA: "yeah, but it doesnt matter much if you're about to die." 09:51 TA: "What if empowering yourself would save you from that, though?" 09:52 GA: "tru, i spose. but nothing will save you if the twinks attack, so, shrug?" 09:52 TA: "You can open a door by blowing up the lock, or..." He grins. "You can make a key that can open any door, catch my drift?" 09:52 GA: "ahh, but a key can be stolen." 09:52 TA: "So can a bomb." 09:53 GA: "you could give yourself shapeshifting and then your hands can always be keys!" 09:53 TA: "Brilliant." 09:53 GA: "or bombs!" 09:53 TA: Thiago smiles. "You have been very helpful." He bows slightly. 09:53 GA: "no prob, bob! have fun eating witches or whatever, guy." 09:54 TA: He makes a -_- face and turns away. His lips burst into a dangerous grin. -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 21:55 -- my name is thiago and i am a big poopy butt who doesn't link things properly